


You've got the love I need to see me through

by St_Jude



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute little moment, Drabble, F/F, Familiar Auxiliar, Fluff, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Short One Shot, witches in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Jude/pseuds/St_Jude
Summary: Pippa is worried  because of a lousy article written about her. Hecate flies to comfort her.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	You've got the love I need to see me through

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi! I'm glad to find you here.  
> I first had this idea when I watched the Familiar Auxiliar episode where Hecate turns into a crow (Raven?), and its been sitting on my drafts ever since. I finally decided to finish it up and post it (this is actually the first time I post a fic on Ao3, I'm pretty nervous). This is kind of my way of testing the waters, I have so many WIPs and ideas for this fandom and ship, but I need some motivation to actually write. 
> 
> Anyways, here goes nothing. I hope you like this cute little one-shot and please (please!) leave your kudos and comments, they will give me a major boost of serotonin :)

The clock strikes 7pm and Pippa is still halfway through the stack of papers that sits atop her desk. Her mind has been going at a mile per second since earlier today. Since she read the paper, the gossip section to be exact.

Hector Swiftquil, that sorry excuse of a journalist, had written a rather vile comment about her in his column. Words like frivolous, and fraud have been stuck in Pippa's head because of that wretched article. What does _he_ know about her anyway? Pippa is furious and unable to keep her mind away from dreadful intrusive thoughts.

She can't, for the life of her, concentrate on tasks she goes through every other day. In fact, she should have been done with it by now, should be stretched in front of the fireplace with a cup of tea and a good book. Or rather, wrapped in the arms of a particular witch.

She ends up spacing out and dreaming of those long, pale arms and secretively tender hands. Of pitch black hair so long and unruly that magic won't tame it, thus inflicting the task of doing it by hand to its owner, or –if she's lucky enough– to Pippa herself. Oh how she wishes she could be brushing the strands of that silky, dark hair right now, instead of being buried in paperwork.

 _Paperwork_. Right. She needs to focus.

There's forms to fill, budgets to approve and countless letters from trustees and donors to reply to. She _must_ focus.

Just when she thinks she's got it, when the words seem to be flowing more freely down the tip of her quill and onto the paper, a crow perches on the windowsill of her office. Pippa hears the bird's wings flap as it lands and looks at it with a furrowed brow. Crows are a rare sight in this part of the country, she wonders how it is possible for it to have strayed so far.

The crow is looking back at her from the distance, so very still, with eyes so deep and focused that Pippa suddenly feels compelled to duck her head and look away.

But she doesn't. And that's when everything clicks into place.

Pippa sighs and relaxes her shoulders as her frown turns into an amused expression.

"I know it's you, Hecate," she begins from her desk to where the crow is still looking at her, unmoved. "No crow ever stands so rigid," Pippa sets aside her reading glasses and crosses her arms before her, determined to win the staring contest.

There's a puff of bright purple smoke that engulfs the crow and further enters the room. When it dissipates, a very much still rigid Hecate stands in front of Pippa's desk, with her hands clasped behind her and an unreadable expression.

"I merely came to... check on you." Hecate tries her hardest to give it an air of nonchalance. She fails.

"You read the paper." Pippa purses her lips, seeing right through Hecate's façade (not that it was too hard) and stating what she thinks is obvious. She pushes her chair back and stands but doesn't move from behind the desk yet.

Hecate gives her a nod and Pippa briefly muses why would Hecate Hardbroom ever indulge in the gossip column of the paper. She puts a pin on that for later as she finally rounds her desk to stand directly before Hecate.

Pippa stretches her arms, as if inviting Hecate in. Because even after months of tentative relationship, although aware that she's allowed and that Pippa wants this, wants her, Hecate still waits for her to make the first move, just in case. Pippa knows this, she also knows that they will have to work on it eventually, but she's willing to give anything Hecate needs to feel reassured.

The smallest of smiles appears on Hecate's face, barely noticeable but there nonetheless. She allows herself to step closer to Pippa and take her in her arms. Pippa lets out a content sigh and immediately rests her head on Hecate's shoulder. She's grateful for this moment of peace that seems to be making her thoughts settle.

"That man isn't worth your trouble," Hecate says when they finally part. She stares at Pippa for a long moment, hoping that her eyes can convey every bit of reassurance she needs.

"That man is-" Pippa pauses, sighs and closes her eyes. She shakes her head in an attempt to quell the bile that threatens to rise up her throat. Several deep breaths later, she is now able to look up to her girlfriend and be calmed by the warmth on her eyes. "I know I shouldn't care, but Swiftquill has a massive influence. I'm scared this will bring complications to the school."

With an understanding hum, Hecate takes Pippa's hand and drags her to sit on the couch near the fire place. She waves a hand a silver tray appears next to them, with two steaming cups of tea and a very pink doughnut on it. Hecate hands the pastry to Pippa and does her best to keep her own temper at bay, which is proving to be quite a feat. There is nothing Hecate hates more than seeing Pippa worried about yet another meddling journalist who tries to dig up dirt on her. "I'm confident his lousy article won't lead anywhere, as countless others have."

"You're probably right," Pippa says and it earns her a raised brow from her girlfriend. She can't help but giggle at Hecate's offended face. "Okay, you are most definitely right," she rectifies then, with a half smile still dancing on her lips.

They fall into a comfortable silence not too long after. Pippa has decided that she will not dwell on the subject any longer, and Hecate is glad that Pippa has found peace if only for tonight. They are now stretched on the couch, with the cups of tea laying long forgotten on the silver tray. Pippa has her back resting against Hecate's front, their hands tangled and resting on Pippa's lap. The only sound coming from the outside is the faint of crickets and the wind blowing through the half open windows. Pippa is finally enjoying the evening she has been longing for throughout the entire day.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she eventually breaks the silence. "I can't believe you flew all the way from Cackles with your familiar auxiliar spell." Pippa turns her head to get a glimpse of Hecate's face. She is sure there will be a barely contained smug smile there.

"I didn't think I'd be caught," Hecate admits, chin high and voice steady, but the smile Pippa expected is indeed there.

"Oh, please. I'd know those eyes in any shape or form," Pippa says with sheer adoration threaded into her voice.

That is enough for Hecate to drop the act. She bows down her head, slowly closing the distance between hers and Pippa's lips. She then kisses Pippa for the first time that night, but certainly not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Thank you for sticking with me.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr, you can find me as you-should-be-glowing.  
> Until next time!


End file.
